


Life sucks

by murksiuke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, Gen, Supernatural Elements, Vampires are Known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murksiuke/pseuds/murksiuke
Summary: Life isn’t fair.It just isn’t.How else could you explain that I, while being 100% human (though I have only been tested what, few hundred times? So I could be wrong) am still treated like a vamp?





	Life sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, okay, i wrote this years ago to a tumblr prompt that i have completely forgotten.  
> I will be honest, im only uploading this because... I have ocd and i posted 5 works on this site and 5 is a bad number?   
> Not the best reason, but oh well.   
> I still find this kinda fun, even though its just a really short drabble in monologue style. Perhaps you will have fun too?

Life isn’t fair. 

It just isn’t. 

How else could you explain that I, while being 100% human (though I have only been tested what, few hundred times? So I could be wrong) am still treated like a vamp? 

Not that I have anything against vampires- I’m not one of those lunatics shouting ‘exterminate all the pests’ or going around with those stupid picket posters saying ‘think about the children’. 

After all, one can only live so long hating others that are on the same boat as you. 

The same boat being that you can’t leave your house without gloves even in the midsummer, when the heatwaves could kill you, unless you want to get burned by silver. 

Really, nowadays silver is everywhere- door knobs and rails, sometimes the entire doors and windows- after all, you have to be careful or the vamps will suck all your blood in the middle of the night. 

Oh, and you can’t forget the stares. 

Everyone stares when they notice the gloves. S

ome of them go even further- they start yelling shit like ‘run for your lives’ or ‘go back to your coffin you bloodsucker’. 

The most annoying ones, however, are the religious type. 

Bloody rednecks. 

They yell shit about the devil and how god hates vamps, they make crosses with their fingers or just take out their actual crosses and point at you while blabbing something in broken Latin. 

As if that shit ever worked on real vamps. 

And it’s not like vampires are hunted these days. 

Well, the rogue ones are. 

The other ones feed on donor blood or from volunteers (fucking fangirls can be just as annoying as the rednecks). There are even little booths and shops selling blood all around the city.   
While most simpletons hate and fear vampires, others respect them. 

Well, they still fear them. 

But as most vamps are now military or special forces, most people respect them. 

Why the silver shit then? 

Because people are still fucking scared of them. The government encourages people to remove the silver, but they can't actually do anything- private property and all. And for public places- banks and stuff- …well, they somehow manage to ‘forget’ to remove them. 

Fucking hypocrites. 

So, while being considered a vamp while you’re among the higher people- military, politicians, intellectuals- isn’t that bad, being in the same situation among the common masses sucks ass.

Life isn’t fair.   
How else could you explain that I while being 100% human am still treated like vamp? 

And all that shit only because I have a severe allergy to silver. 

Yup, take it from experience- life isn’t fair.


End file.
